Unlimited Time
by Suzy-L
Summary: Two lives, two worlds, but what happens when they are switched? Wishes may come true, but they don't always go to plan...
1. A Journey Begins

**Disclaimer:** If PotC belonged to me I would be living in the Caribbean right now and actually getting tanned. I don't own it so I am sitting in England with my pasty skin and looking out at the thunderstorm. Yay. :-(

[Edit] I also don't own Doritos. Yeah, thought that might be important.  
  
**AN:** Ok, as you can tell from my disclaimer, I live on the opposite side of the pond, so you'll probably find I use a lot of British words which you might interpret wrong and think, "What is she on about?". So I am deliberately going to add as many as possible and list their meanings at the end of each chapter, k? (not that I think you're stupid or anything, it's just I have caused a lot of confusion in the past)  
  
**Chapter 1 - A Journey Begins**

**_2004_**  
The rain pattered on the window as Tara flicked through the TV channels. Her brother, Matt, sat next to her on the sofa, lazily munching on Doritos. Tara sighed. Why were there never any decent programmes on at the time when everyone would be watching TV? Eventually, she settled on 'The Making of Pirates of The Caribbean", despite the fact she had seen it five times already.  
  
"God, you and that stupid pirate movie..." Matt muttered as Johnny Depp described his character. Tara only glared in reply. She simply couldn't be bothered to attack him while JD was on screen.  
  
Clips for the film were shown constantly, but it was only ten minutes later that Tara noticed something odd about them. Every time a clip was shown, there was a woman in a long, cream dress in the background who appeared to be crying. It didn't matter where the scene was set... Tortuga, the Black Pearl, the Isla de Mueta; she was always behind everyone with salty tears sliding down her cheek.  
  
"Hey...look at that!"  
  
"Look at what? The TV? No thanks, I've seen your precious Johnny Depp wa-aay too many times." Typical. Matt always had to make a sarcastic comment on anything she said. Nor did he ever notice anything other than food, football or girls. She wished he would notice the deodorant in the bathroom a bit more often.  
  
"The girl! In the background! She's not in the movie, right?" Tara leapt towards the TV to get a closer look. Before she knew what was happening, the sensation of being sucked up a vacuum cleaner overwhelmed her and her world turned into darkness...  
  
**_1750 _**(or whenever PotC is set)  
  
Caroline Harris was sick of her life. It was her sixteenth birthday and as she had began to chew on a piece of cake, her mother decided that it was the perfect time to tell her she was moving back to England. Not the countryside, though. No, she had to return to dirty, dusty, polluted London where the rats crawled through the streets and there were more thieves than all the pirates in the ocean.  
  
She had choked, screamed and burst into endless tears at the dreadful news, and ran out of the house and to the beach, the only place she knew she would get any peace. The last time she had reacted like this, it had been when her father 'accidentally' shot her old pony in a fox-hunting accident...but at least she hadn't lost her friends or her home. If she moved, she would lose both, and be forced to make friends with the much more pretentious Londoners. And the men there! Well, to say they were mostly cruel, selfish _sods_ barely did them justice. Even her father wasn't the kindest of English men. Life in London would be utter chaos compared to the calm serenity of the Caribbean.  
  
All of this spun in Caroline's head until she felt dizzy with anger and confusion. Only one thought remained clear in her mind; no matter what, she simply couldn't go to London. Why, she would stay at the beach until her family agreed if she had to. Lying down on the cool sand, she looked up at the twilight sky, the stars glimmering faintly down at her. The constellations formed the shape of her father's face.  
  
"You _must_ go to London, whether you like it or not! And you _will _make friends with the snobby women, and you _will_ marry a heartless man for a husband, and you _will_ have plenty of children who will grow up ill in the sooty city streets, and you _shall_ die before you reach fifty with your husband owning everything you love...do I make myself clear?"  
  
She sighed, knowing that although her father would never say it in those words, he would make sure that she understood her life was already planned for her whether she liked the idea or detested it.   
  
It just so happened she detested it.  
  
So as she sank into the bliss of unconsciousness, she made a wish.  
  
"If only I could live in another world, where life is completely different and I can do whatever I want. Oh, and where the men are not only nice, but very good looking and in love with me...."  
  
She _never_ expected it to come true.   
  
_British sayings:_

FOOTBALL - When we say football, we mean soccer.  
  
SOD - Lol, this is a word we use to insult people, usually men, for some reason 0.o


	2. An Interesting Story and the Importance ...

Disclaimer - Don't own PotC. Never have, never will. As for Captain Jack...well, who knows what the future holds? ;-)

Also don't own The Darkness no 1 band ever! or Doritos.

**Chapter 2 - An Interesting Story and the Importance of Doritos**

_**1750**_

Tara blinked at the brightness of the sun. She couldn't comprehend what had just happened. One minute, she was in miserable old England, the rain pouring down as she watched TV, and the next...well, it seemed as though she was on a Caribbean island!

Instead of pondering the situation, she decided to make the most of her time by exploring the town where she had arrived. As nice as the beach was, she didn't want to waste the time she had sunbathing; after all, she might be dreaming and could wake up at any minute. And she didn't want to wake after a boring dream.

An old, rotten sign hung at the entrance to the town. The words _Welcome to Tortuga_ were inscribed on it. Tara shivered, despite the heat. It couldn't be...could it?

Her question was answered immediately as a woman in a long, pale yellow frock tottered past her, calling "Caroline? Caroline! Where are you? Stop scaring us!"

The other citizens of the town were also dressed in similar 18th century clothing, meaning Tara had either gone back in time, or been transported to a world she had only seen on DVD.

"No point worrying about it. It's probably just a dream anyway. I may as well have some fun while I'm here!" She thought to herself as she headed towards the pub, not noticing the strange looks she was receiving.

"What the HELL are you wearing, woman?!" The barkeep yelled hysterically as she approached the bar. Tara froze. What was wrong? Then she realized everyone was looking down...at her clothes. Ah. She struggled not to laugh as she realized she was still wearing her shirt with _The Darkness_ on it and a pair of extremely baggy jeans.

"Oh. That." It hit her that these people might be into burning strange people who looked like they were witches or something else ghastly. Her dark red dyed hair certainly wouldn't help her defense.

"Well, uh, that is a very interesting story." There was no chance of her being able to tell the truth and be thought of as sane, so she decided to spin a few lies to help her out a little.

Ten minutes later, she had gained an audience who believed that she had been kidnapped by pirates, had her clothes stolen and replaced with her current attire, which were to satisfy the strange fetish the Captain had. Luckily, just before he was about to have his filthy way, she managed to knock him out and escape into the ocean. From there she had to struggle for miles to get to shore alive, with no food or fresh water to sustain her energy. Somehow she had ended up on the Island of Tortuga, which she had decided to call the Blessed Island. Everyone was captivated.

"Hey," One man shouted across the room. "Which Captain was it, love?"

"Uh..." Tara gulped. She hadn't expected questions. "It was, err, t'was Captain Sparrow!"

Every single person gasped. Some looked completely shocked, others had to struggle to hide their cheeky grin at the memories of how the Captain had said just a few months before, "I always get exactly what I want, an' I don't give a damn how I get it." Everyone agreed that she deserved some sort of reward for her story, and she was flooded with people asking if she would like some of their old clothes, some money, a place to stay, or even just a pint of beer.

Well, they were offers she simply couldn't refuse.

_**2004 **_

"Hey, you ok?"

Caroline opened one eye. Standing above her was a man about her own age with a worried expression on his attractive face. She blinked before looking around her. She had no idea where she was, but if it was something to do with that wish it had certainly come true; this place seemed to be a completely different world to the one she was used to. Lights were everywhere, glowing millions of different colours, especially on a strange box-like object in the corner. The smell of the sea air had been replaced with a tangy cheese scent, appearing to come from a small, shiny bag with the word DORITOS on. Caroline had no idea what it meant but it did smell appetizing. The man, or rather, boy, proceeded to take a handful of triangular shapes out of the bag and eat them, making a loud crunching noise as he did.

"So, uh, how'd you get here?"

Caroline stared at the crisps as she spoke. "I'm not quite sure. I made a wish and I ended up here. Just out of curiosity...where am I, exactly?"

Matt grinned. "You are in Lambeth, London, England, the United Kingdom, Europe, Earth, The Universe!" He said loudly, hoping to make her laugh. However, she only looked frustrated, clenching her fists and tears welling up in her eyes.

"So I've ended up in London after all? Oh, but I shall have to ride in a carriage and make friends with those _snobs_ and...and..."

"Yo, hold up! Ride in carriages? I take it you ain't talkin' 'bout trains?"

Caroline shook her head, not understanding a word he had just said.

"Well, you're in the 21st century now, which means there are no carriages or corsets or pirates or any of those things. You have a lot to learn..."

...And so Matt began to explain the basic changes between 2004 and 1750, including electricity, cars, television, football and, most importantly, Doritos.

It was going to be a long night.

**_AN -_** Ok, I didn't put any British-isms in this chapter but for those that don't know, Lambeth is one of the boroughs in South London. And since I'm not sure just how popular The Darkness are in the US, they are a British band from a place called Lowestoft in England and there music is similar to Queen. :-)

Please R&R so I can tell exactly how many people are reading this. Constructive criticism welcomed!


End file.
